What about Hans?
by lecylindre
Summary: Le film Frozen est fini, tout le monde est heureux. Mais qu'en est-il du prince Hans? Que lui arrive-t-il une fois rentré chez lui? L'univers de Frozen ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Attention: relation entre hommes.


Son plan était parfait… arriver dans le royaume, séduire la reine (ou la princesse, elle fera aussi bien l'affaire), l'épouser et se faire une place dans l'aristocratie. Mais voilà… rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Et maintenant il rentrait dans son propre royaume, enfermé dans une geôle du navire comme le dernier des vauriens ! Enfin peut importe, son père était influent, il le ferait sortir dès qu'il sera arrivé et avec un peu de chance il étouffera l'affaire qui n'arrivera jamais aux oreilles de ses frères ainés.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait… A peine arrivé à terre le prince Hans fut amené dans sa demeure où son père l'attendait. A son désespoir ses frères étaient présent et le regardaient avec de la pitié ou un sourire narquois. Bon sang ce qu'il les haïssaient. Hans regarda son père et lui fait un grand sourire.

- Cher Père ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir. Il m'est arrivé une terrible injustice dans le royaume de Rivendel. Des accusations des plus fausses ont été émises à mon encontre !

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, répondit doucement son père.

- Père, je suis victime d'une situation menée par la sorcellerie !

- La sorcellerie mon fils ? le roi leva un sourcil circonspect.

- Il faut me croire Père, la reine de Rivendel est capable d'user de la sorcellerie, elle peut invoquer la glace de ses mains et que sais-je d'autre. Elle est parvenue à me faire passer pour un traitre devant tous, usant de ses pouvoirs !

- Je le crois, répondit posément le roi.

- Vraiment ?!

Hans fut soulagé, il avait convaincu son Père, il sera libre dans l'heure.

- Je crois effectivement, reprit le roi, que la reine possède des pouvoirs impressionnants. Par contre, ce que je ne crois pas, c'est que tu sois innocent dans les accusations qui te sont portés.

- Comment ?! s'exclama Hans

- Crois tu vraiment pouvoir me tromper une fois de plus ? Je ne peux tolérer ton comportement plus longtemps ! Tu amènes la honte sur notre nom et sur le royaume. Il est temps pour toi d'assumer tes fautes.

C'était impossible ! Hans chercha avec frénésie un soutien dans le regard d'un de ses frères mais aucun ne se porta à son secours.

- Hans ! Je suis très déçu. Tu m'as très déçu. A partir de ce jour, je ne te reconnais plus comme mon fils. Tu n'es plus mon fils, tu n'es plus prince, et tu seras jugé comme tel !

Un cauchemar, il se trouvait en plein milieu d'un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible ! Mais les mains des deux gardes qui empoignèrent ses bras le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité.

- Père je vous en supplie ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! Je vous en prie ! hurla Hans.

- Ma décision est sans appelle. Tu seras jugé dans trois jours.

Jugé ?! Dans trois jours ?! Pour haute trahison envers la couronne ?! Mon dieu, il ne savait que trop bien la sentence… la mort.

La route jusqu'à la prison passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Une fois arrivé, une équipe de soldat l'attendait. Ses hommes… ce n'étaient pas de simples soldats, non, ils étaient ceux de la haute sphère de l'armée. Il connaissait chacun d'entre eux et savait pertinemment à quel point ils le détestaient. Dans le passé, il avait dénigré leurs filles et leurs fils, leur statut, et maintenant c'était l'heure de la vengeance.

Hans fut emmené dans une salle de la prison. Les cinq hommes le suivirent avec des sourires mauvais. Hans bomba le torse dans une tentative de les impressionner.

- Humpf, regardez le faire le fier, dit un des hommes avec dédain.

- Plus pour longtemps, répondit le deuxième.

Une gifle puissante percuta l'ancien prince qui tomba sous le coup. Avant de toucher le sol deux mains empoignèrent son veston et le maintinrent debout.

- Allons, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de dormir, mon prince.

Un rire ironique grinça dans ses oreilles. Hans se stabilisa et dégagea les mains accrochées à son habit. Il allait répliquer quelque chose mais un homme se trouvant dans son dos attrapa le devant de son veston et le déchira, faisant sauter les boutons.

- Qu'est-ce que ! s'exclama le rouquin.

- Tu n'en aura pas besoin là où tu vas, grogna l'homme derrière lui.

Il tenta de le repousser en se tournant mais le soldat devant lui attrapa sa cravate et le tira à deux centimètres de son visage. Celui-ci murmura d'une voix glaciale.

- En fait, rien de ce que tu portes ne sera utile.

Son sourire était clairement malsain.

Et ce fut comme un signal pour les trois soldats qui étaient jusque là resté en retrait. Hans senti l'homme derrière lui arracher violemment ce qui restait de son veston. Deux hommes immobilisèrent ses bras pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Sa cravate disparut dans un coin de la pièce dans la confusion mais c'était de très loin son dernier souci. Les mains se baladaient sur son corps, arrachant des bouts de vêtements, traçant des sensations plus que déplaisante pour l'ex prince. Humiliation, dégout, mais pour rien au monde il ne demandera pitié, jamais ! Chacune de ses résistances se soldaient de coups. Sa chemise finie en lambeau, le laissant torse nu. Il tenta une dernière révolte quand il senti sa ceinture se retirer sous l'assaut mais les deux soldats le tenaient fermement. Hans ne put que serrer les dents et attendre la fin, la nausée aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il fut dépossédé de tous ses vêtements, les deux soldats le lâchèrent pour qu'il s'écroule au sol. Les rires et les moqueries sonnaient lointaines mais pas moins humiliantes. Après plusieurs minutes les cinq hommes décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se restaurer, cet exercice leur avait ouvert l'appétit. Ils appelèrent un sous fifre pour qu'il l'emmène dans sa cellule et s'en allèrent. Dans un élan de compassion, le jeune homme lui donna un pantalon court pour le couvrir. Hans avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience.

Une sensation froide et humide réveilla l'ex prince. Il sentit vaguement quelqu'un penché au dessus de lui et la panique fusa dans ses veines. Il tenta dans une série de gestes erratiques de se défaire de la personne qui le surplombait mais une main puissante attrapa ses poignets et les coinça au dessus de sa tête.

- Arrête ça, lança une voix grave.

Hans souleva douloureusement ses paupières et avisa la silhouette d'un homme robuste. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et la vision se clarifia. L'homme avait les cheveux foncés et des yeux bleus perçants, son visage mal rasé laissait supposer qu'il devait être un peu plus âgé que le rouquin. Apparemment, le prisonnier, car il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un prisonnier, avait imbibé un tissus d'eau et l'appliquait sur ses contusions, ce qui l'avait réveillé. Doucement son cerveau se remettait en marche et soudain la situation le frappa. Deux hommes à moitié nu, l'un chevauchant l'autre et le maintenant au sol dans une position plus qu'équivoque ! Le rouge lui monta violemment aux joues et il commença à s'agiter à nouveau.

- Lâ… Lâchez moi ! s'écria-t-il.

- Hein ?! Si t'arrêtais de te tortiller comme un vers, j'aurais plus vite fait de te soigner. Donc, ta gueule et bouge pas, crétin.

Le noiraud lâcha ses mains mais resta à cheval sur Hans. Il passait le linge mouillé sur le haut de son corps et le scrutait pour trouver tous les hématomes. Un long frisson passa dans l'échine du rouquin. Merde, c'était quoi ça ?! Il devait avoir froid, après tout il était à moitié nu dans une geôle humide et un espèce de barbare lui passait de l'eau glacé dessus. Oui, il avait simplement froid. Mais alors pourquoi il avait la désagréable impression d'étouffer. Il croisa le regard bleu acier de l'homme et senti le sang lui battre dans les tempes. Une crise de panique ? Etait-il tombé malade ?

- He ben… ils t'ont pas loupé, murmura le noiraud.

D'un mouvement de hanche il se remonta pour atteindre des hématomes hors de sa portée. Le mouvement de friction lança un nouveau frisson et une réaction physiologique des plus désagréables (ou agréable suivant le point de vue). Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Il n'était quand même pas en train de bander dans cette situation de fou !

Le noiraud était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne s'aperçu pas du trouble du rouquin. Celui-ci avait les joues en feux et détourna la tête pour essayer de se cacher. Son cœur battait à la chamade et malgré ses tentatives désespérées pour reprendre le contrôle il semblait que son corps en avait décidé autrement. Il était vrai que le prince Hans n'avait jamais eut beaucoup d'intérêt pour la gente féminine qu'il considérait plus comme un moyen de monter dans la société que comme de possible compagne. Mais de là à réagir de la sorte avec un homme, aucunement efféminé qui plus est, c'était démentiel ! Alors que le contact des soldats lui avait donné la nausée, celui du prisonnier le faisait frissonner dans les moindres recoins de son corps.

- Au fait, je me suis pas encore présenté. Je m'appelle Fark, dit tranquillement le noiraud.

Il aurait dû s'en douter… un nordique. Qui d'autre pouvait avoir une musculature pareille ? Bon il allait falloir répondre là, sinon l'autre risquait de découvrir son petit problème. Hans prit une longue respiration pour stabiliser sa voix au possible et répondit.

- Hans.

- Hans hein, et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Hans.

Arg… pourquoi il demandait ce crétin…

- Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde.

- Ha ! conneries, enfin bref, tu sors quand ?

- Dans trois jours.

- Haha ! ben ça va, t'as fait quoi ? volé une pomme ? le type riait. Et tu penses quitter le pays après être sorti ?

Ce nordique posait vraiment trop de questions.

- Je ne vais pas aller loin, juste jusqu'à la potence, grogna Hans.

- LA PEINE DE MORT ?!

Le noiraud se releva d'un coup sous le choc de la révélation et son poids se retrouva poser sur un point très stratégique de l'anatomie du rouquin. Celui-ci ne pu retenir le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres. Le prisonnier se figea au dessus de lui et le fixa de son regard d'acier avec effarement. Mort de honte, Hans détourna la tête et lança dans sa panique.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, enlevez vous de moi !

Mais au lieu de s'enlever Fark le considéra un moment.

- Je pensais qu'on n'imposait plus la peine de mort aux homos, dit-il.

- HO ?! JE NE SUIS PAS HOMO !

- Hmm ton corps à pas l'air d'accord avec ta bouche, le nordique souriait.

- J'avais la nausée au contact de ses rapaces de soldats ! s'exclama Hans.

- Hmmm, fit Fark.

Un nouveau mouvement de hanche de la part du nordique arracha un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés.

- T'as pourtant l'air de vachement bien réagir là en bas.

- J'en sais rien ! Je comprends pas !

- Hahaha, pauvre chaton, ria le noiraud. C'est quand même con de découvrir sa préférence juste avant de mourir. Moui, très con… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le nordique continuait d'observer le rouquin se tortiller sous lui pour se dégager de son emprise ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. L'ex prince était de plus en plus à court de souffle et son corps irradiait de chaleur. Non mais quel crétin, pensa le noiraud. Avec toute cette friction il pouvait clairement sentir que le problème de l'idiot sous lui c'était accentué. Il fallait le distraire sinon la situation risquait de dégénérer.

- Et donc, avec quel mec t'as bien pu baiser pour te retrouver avec une peine de mort sur le dos ?

Le rouquin se figea.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez mais garder vos fantaisie pour vous ! grogna Hans.

- Hmmm, mes fantaisies sont très terre à terre, et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de difficile. Alors à moins que tu me dises pourquoi t'es là, je peux très bien m'occuper personnellement de ton petit problème.

Le nordique ricana doucement en sentant l'homme sous lui devenir raide comme un piquet. C'était sûr, ce mec n'avait aucune expérience et était mort de trouille.

- Vous… vous n'oseriez pas… murmura Hans scandalisé.

- Ho vraiment ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, le noiraud fit doucement glisser sa main depuis le haut du torse de l'ex prince pour arriver à la lisière de son pantalon. Le souffle du rouquin devint erratique et il finit par s'écrier.

- D'ACCORD ! D'accord je vais parler !

- Haha, aller vas-y déballe ton sac.

- Je suis ici pour haute trahison envers la couronne. Je ne dirais rien de plus.

- Un anarchiste hein… très bien ça me suffit.

D'un mouvement souple, le nordique se leva et s'écarta du jeune homme. Hans se redressa et alla s'appuyer contre un mur glacé de la cellule pour reprendre son calme. Jamais ! Au grand Jamais ! son corps ne l'avait trahit de la sorte. Il lança un coup d'œil au noiraud. Non, vraiment, ce type n'avait définitivement rien d'efféminer. Il détailla le corps musclé du vis-à-vis et fut soudain pris d'une bouffée de chaleur. Il détourna précipitamment le regard et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose.

- Et vous ? Que faites vous ici ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

- Ha tu te décides enfin à demander !

Le nordique bomba le torse et répondit avec fierté.

- Je suis un bandit de grands chemins ! J'attaque les convois du roi, ils sont toujours bourrés d'or ! C'est la quatrième fois que je me retrouve ici, hahaha ! Cette fois j'en ai pris pour quatre ans.

- Et depuis combien de temps êtes vous là ?

- Deux jours.

He ben… le pauvre bougre n'était pas près de sortir. Et si c'était vraiment la quatrième fois qu'il était ici, il avait du passer plus de temps en prison que dehors.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'épuisement submergea Hans et il sombra dans un sommeil agité. Il ne sentit pas le regard bleu acier le fixer pendant des heures depuis la pénombre.

Ce fut le bruit métallique d'un bâton frappant les barreaux de la cellule qui le réveilla en sursaut. Hans ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et se colla instinctivement contre le mur lorsqu'il vit deux des soldats qui l'avait martyrisé le jour d'avant.

- Alors, votre nouvelle chambre vous plait-elle, ricana le premier.

- Ho, nous somme navré mais les bonnes sont de congé aujourd'hui, vous vous passerez donc de dîner. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop, grinça le deuxième.

Hans ne répondit pas, il les ignora purement et simplement ce qui eut pour résultat d'énerver les deux hommes. Le premier se tourna vers le deuxième.

- Rodrigue, je crois qu'il ne nous entend pas de si loin.

- He bien nous allons devoir nous approcher dans ce cas.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la cellule et se postèrent devant le rouquin. Celui-ci serra les poings pour que ses mains arrêtent de trembler. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa lorsque le dénommé Rodrigue lui écrasa l'épaule de sa botte. Dos au mur, il ne pouvait pas leur échapper.

- Maintenant que nous sommes assez près peut être va-t-il nous répondre, qu'en penses-tu Rodrigue ?

- Nous allons bien voir. Ho, j'espère que ma botte ne vous gêne pas trop, voyez-vous ma hanche me fait mal ses derniers temps et cette position me fait un bien fou ! ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Hans serra la mâchoire et ne répondit rien.

- Hmm il ne semble toujours pas nous entendre, murmura Rodrigue.

- Ou alors il nous ignore, grinça le deuxième soldat.

- Nooon, ça serait terriblement impoli.

- C'est bien vrai, pour qui se prend-il pour nous ignorer de la sorte ?

Rodrigue se pencha en avant, mettant tout son poids sur l'épaule du rouquin. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un sourire mauvais et reprit.

- Oui pour qui ? Pour qui te prend-tu Hans ? Tu n'es plus personne, tu n'es plus rien. Tu n'as plus d'argent, plus de titre, plus de famille. Tu n'es plus prince, finit-il en riant.

Les deux hommes se riaient allégrement de lui lorsqu'une voix sonore résonna dans la cellule.

- Dites donc les deux poules, z'avez pas bientôt fini de glousser aussi fort ? Y en a qui veulent dormir ici.

- Comment oses-tu ? s'écria Rodrigue.

Il retira sa botte de l'épaule de Hans et se dirigea vers la pénombre d'où sortait la voix, suivit de son acolyte. C'est à ce moment là que Fark se redressa de toute sa hauteur, surplombant les deux homme d'une bonne tête. Il se pencha vers eux.

- Hmmm ?

Sentant que la situation n'était pas à leur avantage, les deux soldats firent demi tour et lancèrent à Hans avant de partir.

- Nous nous reverrons dans deux jours, moi dans les tribunes et toi au bout d'une corde !

Le silence revint dans la cellule. Le nordique laissa échapper un soupir et retourna imbiber le tissu d'eau avant de se rendre près du rouquin. Il appliqua précautionneusement l'eau glacée contre l'épaule du jeune homme qui grimaça de douleur.

- Alors comme ça t'es un prince, murmura le noiraud.

- C'est vrai, mais…

Plus maintenant… la réalité le frappa soudainement. Il avait tout perdu. Les soldats avaient raison, il n'était plus rien. Et dans deux jours, il serait mort. Totalement désemparé, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

- Haaa, c'est pas vrai… grogna le nordique.

Il tira le rouquin vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Hans n'avait même plus la force de protester.

- Aller chaton, c'est pas la fin du monde. Bon t'as perdu tout ce que t'avais, famille, titre, argent, mais t'es toujours en vie, c'est le principale.

- Dans deux jours je serais mort, souffla Hans d'une voix tremblante.

- Haaa ! détail ! Il faut vivre dans le présent ! Regarde moi, je ne possède rien et pourtant j'ai pas l'impression de vivre mal.

Un petit rire échappa au rouquin. Vraiment ? Cet espèce de barbare nordique essayait de le consoler ? Il était tombé bien bas… mais là, il était trop désespéré. Le nordique senti le jeune homme enfouir son visage dans son torse. Il resserra sa prise autour du corps du jeune homme. Il ne s'était jusque là pas vraiment rendu compte à quel point ce mec était fin. Doucement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux du rouquin pour le calmer. Fark avait toujours aimé cette couleur et leur douceur le surpris. Depuis l'incident d'hier il se comportait bizarrement. Il s'était surpris à observer le jeune homme dormir pendant plusieurs heures et aujourd'hui il était intervenu pour le débarrasser des soldats. Il avait d'ailleurs senti une colère sourde montée en lui quand il avait assisté au comportement de ceux-ci.

Une idée saugrenue lui vint, et si… naaaan, il était un loup solitaire.

Le nordique souleva lentement le visage du rouquin et essuya ses larmes, à ce contact les joues de celui-ci se colorèrent doucement. Au même instant une bouffée de chaleur envahie le noiraud.

Cette idée n'était peut être pas aussi saugrenue finalement.

Les joues toujours rouges, Hans se dégagea des bras du nordique en bredouillant un "pardon, merci". C'était tellement embarrassant, il avait craqué et pleuré dans les bras d'un autre homme… arg… tellement embarrassant !

Le nordique par contre n'était pas le moins du monde embarrassé, au contraire il lui fit un grand sourire et lança.

- Quand tu veux chaton !

- Heum… est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter avec ce surnom ?

Le noiraud se pencha vers lui.

- Hmm ? Quoi ?

- Non, non ! Rien…

Trop près ! s'exclama Hans intérieurement.

Le nordique vit très bien le trouble chez le rouquin. Trop mignon.

- Dit moi chaton, si tu pouvais sortir d'ici, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- Je ne crois pas que la question se pose…

- Elle se pose puisque je viens de le faire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Je sais, mais j'attends quand même une réponse.

Hans soupira.

- Je n'ai plus rien, ni famille, ni argent, ni titre. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Tes amis pourraient t'aider ?

- Ils n'existent pas.

- Ha… un endroit où aller ?

- Non.

- Ha… et si je te proposais de venir avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?

L'ex prince le regarda stupéfait.

- Je… je ne sais pas… murmura-t-il.

- Je vois.

Le nordique souri doucement. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter tranquillement de choses et d'autres et Fark ne revint plus sur le sujet. La bonne humeur et l'excentricité du nordique parvinrent à faire oublier à Hans l'espace de quelques heures le funeste destin qui l'attendait. La nuit finie par tomber et ils s'endormirent côte à côte cette fois, profitant de leur chaleur mutuelle.

Les gènes nordiques de Fark le prévinrent que le soleil était en train de se lever. Ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement et un poids se fit sentir sur son épaule. Le noiraud fit son possible pour tourner la tête sans trop bouger et se rendit compte qu'une touffe rousse dormait tranquillement sur son épaule. Des mèches de cheveux lui recouvraient les yeux, dans un léger rire le nordique les dégagea du visage de l'ex prince. Hans senti vaguement le mouvement et tenta d'enfouir son visage plus profondément dans l'épaule sur laquelle il reposait pour retourner dans le monde des rêves. Fark rigola franchement du comportement enfantin du rouquin et attrapa lentement le visage de celui-ci entre ses mains et lui chuchota.

- Debout chaton, le soleil se lève.

Hans lança autour de lui un regard empli de sommeil, comment ce type pouvait-il savoir si le soleil se levait, la cellule était comme toujours plongé dans la pénombre.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il.

Le nordique sourit, la journée qu'il avait passé à parler hier les avait rapproché et le petit prince avait commencé à le tutoyer aussi.

- Sûr, répondit-il.

Avec difficulté le rouquin se redressa, son corps le faisait souffrir. La grimace qu'il fit n'échappa pas au noiraud qui ria doucement.

- C'est sûr que c'est moins agréable de dormir par terre que dans un lit.

Hans hocha la tête. Il se leva finalement et s'étira pour faire disparaître un peu les tensions de son corps. Le regard bleu persan ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle et devint plus affamé à chaque seconde. Ses instincts lui disaient d'aller rejoindre le jeune homme pour l'aider dans son activité tout à fait intéressante, mais il ne bougea pas.

Hans fini pas se retourner et se rassis à côté du nordique. Ils reprirent leur discussion d'hier et la journée passa lentement. Personne ne vint leur apporter à boire ou à manger et la faim commençait à devenir douloureuse mais d'une certaine manière Hans préférait avoir faim plutôt que de revoir les soldats. C'est pourquoi il se concentrait totalement sur la conversation qu'il avait avec Fark. Discuter avec lui avait quelque chose de reposant, même si sa seule présence mettait son corps en émois. Il n'était pas juste un barbare avec des muscles à la place du cerveau comme il l'avait pensé au début. Au contraire, son mode de vie avait été longuement pensé et il était plutôt quelqu'un de réfléchit. Il avait son propre sens de la justice. Avec lui peut être bien que… oui avec lui si c'était possible…

- Je viendrais, murmura-t-il dans le silence qui s'était installé.

- Hein ?

- Je viendrais avec toi, répéta-t-il plus fort. Même si… ça ne reste qu'une utopie de pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Le nordique se leva et Hans suivit le mouvement par automatisme. Fark se tourna vers lui, l'air très sérieux. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre son torse, une de ses mains passa dans le dos de l'ex prince pour le maintenir tout près et l'autre souleva son menton.

- J'espère que tu réalises que si tu pars avec moi, ça va inclure ce genre de chose.

Et sans laisser le temps à Hans de réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire, le nordique ravit ses lèvres avec passion. Le baiser était sauvage et fit trembler le rouquin, HO MY GOD ! Des gémissements étouffés s'échappèrent alors qu'il sentait ses lèvres se faire doucement mordiller. La chaleur montait rapidement et son corps réagit au quart de tour. Il n'arrivait plus à former une seule pensée cohérente, son esprit était complètement blanc. Fark ne voulait pas mettre fin au baiser, ses lèvres étaient si douces et ses gémissements le rendaient fou ! Mais le besoin d'oxygène se fit impérieux.

Les deux hommes étaient à court de souffle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et le regard du nordique débordait de désir, chose qui n'échappa pas au rouquin.

- Alors ? Toujours près à partir avec moi ? Je te préviens, la prochaine fois je ne m'arrêterai pas à un seul baiser.

La voix du nordique était profonde et lourde de désir. Il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Hans hésita, durant toute sa vie il avait été entouré de centaine de personnes qui l'ensevelissait de compliments et de promesses parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose à gagner de lui.

- Je… Je n'ai plus rien. Tu n'as rien à gagner à me prendre avec toi. Je n'ai plus d'or, je suis juste un poids mort.

- Quoi ?! Je me fiche de ton or ! Il y en a bien assez à voler dans les convois de ton père ! s'exclama le nordique en colère. Pour qui me prends-tu ?! Tu crois que tu m'intéresses parce que tu étais un prince ?! Parce que j'aurais quelque chose à gagner de toi ?!

Le noiraud fulminait. En l'embrassant il pensait avoir été clair sur ses sentiments et voilà que ce crétin parlait d'or et de profit !

- Non ! Enfin oui ! Pardon ! Pardon, je ne sais pas ! Je ne comprends pas…

Le nordique soupira. Cet idiot était prince, il se doutait bien du genre de relation qu'il avait eut jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin, il s'était senti blessé d'être comparé à cette flopé d'hypocrites qui volaient tels des vautours autour des personnes riches. Il regarda le rouquin qui s'était recroquevillé par terre et se protégeait le visage de ses bras. Non mais vraiment… comme s'il allait le frapper pour ça. Il s'accroupit en face de lui et prit doucement ses bras pour les écarter.

- Ecoute Hans. Je sais pas quel genre de personne t'as côtoyé dans ta vie mais sache que je n'attends rien de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes quoi que ce soit, si je veux quelque chose je l'obtiendrais de mes propres mains, en le volant par exemple.

Fark regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux et sourit.

- ça n'a pas d'importance que tu ne possèdes rien de matériel, moi ce que je désirs c'est toi en tant que personne. Bon j'avoue que je suis principalement intéressé par ton corps mais le fait qu'on ait pu discuter pendant deux jours entier sans se foutre sur la gueule prouve aussi qu'on s'entend bien. Non ?

- Je suppose… attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit sur mon corps ?

- T'occupes ! Ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est que je te veux toi, le mec qui est en ce moment en cellule et qui ne possède rien, et non pas le prince que tu étais il y a encore quelques jours. D'accord ?

- D'accord, souffla le rouquin.

- Bien ! Alors je vais te poser une dernière fois la question, veux-tu venir avec moi (connaissant mon attirance pour toi), oui ou non ?

- Cette question reste malgré tout toujours une utopie…

- Oui ou non ? coupa le nordique.

- … Oui.

Le sourire du noiraud s'agrandit encore et il se leva d'un coup.

- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hans le regardait dubitatif. Même s'il avait dit oui ça ne changeait pas que demain il serait pendu au levé du soleil. Et vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé à débattre sur un sujet utopique, il devait lui rester quoi, 6 heures avant la sentence. Bah, il était content d'avoir rencontré Fark avant la fin.

- Bon, s'exclama celui-ci, il doit être environ minuit à présent, il est temps d'y aller !

- D'y aller ? Où ça ? demanda Hans en levant un sourcil.

- Ha oui ! c'est vrai je ne te l'ai pas dit, ria le nordique, j'ai été condamné quatre fois mais je n'ai jamais passé plus de trois jours en prison.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as en face de toi un maître de l'évasion, haha !

…

L'ex prince était muet, il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se mettre en colère. Etait-il sérieux ? Et si il l'était ça voulait dire qu'il l'avait laissé croire qu'il allait mourir pendant trois jours ?!

- Je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose. Heum… généralement je mets les gens qui s'évadent avec moi tout de suite au courant mais… comment t'expliquer… Je voulais être certain que tu me suivrais parce que t'en aurais sincèrement envi et non pas parce que ta sortie d'ici dépendait de moi.

Ho le connard… c'était vrai que s'il avait été au courant il ne se serait jamais ouvert à lui. Mais quand même quel connard !

Le noiraud s'approcha tout près du jeune homme et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Pardon chaton, je saurais me faire pardonner.

Il déposa des baisers papillons le long de sa mâchoire puis descendit tout gentiment jusque dans le bas de la nuque. Un violent frisson parcourut l'échine du rouquin, arg… il sentait sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil ! C'était totalement injuste !

Hans lâcha un "tch" pour la forme mais le noiraud savait bien qu'il avait gagné. Il se décolla et se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule. Il empoigna les barreaux et, avec une force démentielle, la dégonda. L'action avait fait pas mal de bruit, Fark attrapa la main du rouquin et ils coururent à l'opposé de la sortie, vers la cours intérieur où avait lieu les exécutions.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! cria Hans, la sortie est de l'autre côté !

- Et se farcir tous les soldats sur la route ? Non non, on va faire plus simple.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cours intérieur lorsque des voix résonnèrent derrière eux, leur cellule vide avait été découverte. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivée des soldats.

- Bon sang ! Ils arrivent ! Mais pourquoi tu t'obstines à aller de ce côté ?! Dit moi que t'es au courant qu'il y a une falaise et un torrent en contrebas derrière ses murs ?!

- Je suis au courant, ria Fark devant la panique du plus jeune.

- Alors pourquoi on va de ce côté ?! hurla Hans.

- Parce qu'on va s'échapper par là, souri le noiraud.

- QUOI ?!

Mourir pendu ou mourir noyé, telle est la question.

Alors que Hans allait s'arrêter dans sa course il se senti soulevé du sol et se retrouva dans la position du sac à patate sur l'épaule du nordique. Celui-ci prenait de la vitesse et courait droit vers une fenêtre du fond qui donnait vers la falaise. A ce moment les soldats débarquèrent dans la cours et virent les deux hommes courir vers le mur du fond.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ces deux cons ?

- Pas besoin de leur courir après… c'est la seule sortie.

- Heu… pourquoi ils continuent de courir ?

- Y en a qu'un seul qui court.

- Oui mais pourquoi il s'arrête pas ?!

- Ho merde…

D'un bon puissant Fark passa à travers la fenêtre.

- HAHAHA !

Ils étaient en train de tomber et ce type riait ?! Il était fou !

- HAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOON !

Bon ben la réponse c'est la noyade…

Quelques heures plus tard :

- Hans ? Hey Hans !

La voix de Fark le tira de l'inconscience. Mon dieu, il était vivant…

- Je vois à ton sourire béat que tu es heureux d'être en vie mais si tu veux le rester va falloir bouger d'ici. Et je t'avoue que ça ira plus vite si tu marchais que si je te porte.

- On a sauté de la falaise…

- Ouai.

- On a descendu le ravin…

- Ouai.

- Et on est encore en vie ?

- Mais oui ! maintenant debout ! Ho ! à moins que tu n'ais besoin d'une nouvelle session de bouche à bouche.

Le nordique lui fit un clin d'œil. Heu… attends, nouvelle ?

Hans se redressa d'un bon pour protester mais Fark était déjà en train de partir en riant. Raaah, cet homme aura sa peau. Il se leva prestement pour rejoindre le nordique qui continuait de s'éloigner d'un pas soutenu.

- Et où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il une fois son compagnon rattrapé.

- Chez moi ! déclara Fark

- Tu as une maison ?

- Non.

- Une ferme ?

- Non.

- Tu vis dans une auberge ?

- Non plus.

- Un taudis ?

- Toujours pas.

- Où alors ?!

Le nordique le dévisagea pendant quelque seconde.

- Hmm tu verras quand on y sera, fini-t-il par dire.

- Mais…

Hans fut coupé par les lèvres du noiraud dans un baiser profond qui le laissa sans souffle.

- J'ai dit, tu verras, ria le nordique.

Après plusieurs heures de marche ils finirent par quitter le sentier principal pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent encore jusqu'au couché du soleil, se restaurant au passage de ce que la forêt pouvait leur offrir et purent se laver dans une rivière. Le rouquin était épuisé mais il se sentait en même temps revivre. Il avait pu manger, boire et il était encore vivant alors que l'heure de son exécution était passée depuis longtemps. Voyant le jeune homme peiné derrière lui, Fark lui attrapa la main pour l'aider. Il l'entendit murmurer un "merci" et continuèrent leur route.

- Voilà, nous sommes arrivé, annonça le nordique.

- Heum… il n'y a rien, répondit Hans incrédule.

Le noiraud sourit gentiment et le tira par la main vers la base d'une colline rocheuse. Une entrée menait à l'intérieur.

Une grotte… ce mec vivait dans une grotte !

Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres. Fark lui sourit encore et l'emmena à l'intérieur. L'entrée était caché par des lierres et était beaucoup plus grande qu'il n'y paraissait. Le nordique devait à peine se pencher pour passer. Plus au fond, il avait isolé l'intérieur en construisant une paroi en boit avec une porte. Une fois la porte passé, Hans fut stupéfait. L'intérieur était comme une petite maison, un lit, une cuisinière, un foyer, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait.

- Bon bien sur c'est pas à la hauteur d'un château mais…

- Non, coupa le plus jeune, c'est… très bien… c'est…

Chaleureux. C'est comme s'il se sentait plus à l'aise ici que dans son propre chez soi. Fark soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu peur que le rouquin ne fuit en voyant l'endroit où il vivait. Il faut dire qu'entre vivre dans un château ou vivre dans une grotte il y avait quand même une sacrée différence. Mais à son grand étonnement, Hans avait l'air ravis. Le nordique s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça doucement avant d'engager un profond baiser.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise, laisse moi te faire visiter.

- Haha, il n'y a qu'une pièce Fark, ria le rouquin.

Sans l'écouter il le prit par le bras et l'emmena.

- Voici le foyer, puis la cuisinière, la table où je mange et travaille, le tapis.

- Tu comptes me présenter tous les objets de cet endroit ? rigola Hans.

- Et le plus important ! Le lit !

- Hahaha ! oui c'est très bien, tu as un lit.

- Hmmm ce n'est pas un simple lit.

- Ha bon ? et qu'a-t-il de spécial ? le plus jeune le taquinait.

- Il est très confortable, tien regarde.

Et d'un geste vif Fark fit basculer sur le lit le rouquin qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Sans attendre, le noiraud se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- He bien… c'est vrai qu'il est très confortable mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'un lit pour une personne.

- Hmmm moui il va falloir se serrer un peu.

- Ou bien en parfait gentleman tu peux me céder le lit, ricana le rouquin.

- Je ne crois pas non, parce qu'il s'agit de MON lit.

- Je pourrai te poursuivre en justice pour manque de civilité tu sais.

- Hooo he bien je m'échapperai une fois encore. Il va falloir trouver autre chose.

Fark commença à se pencher gentiment vers le jeune homme sous lui, le faisant rougir sous la proximité.

- Je pourrai aussi crier.

Le nordique ria doucement.

- Tu peux crier tout ce que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra ici.

Les lèvres du noiraud étaient à présent toutes près de l'oreille du rouquin.

- Alors n'hésite pas, susurra-t-il.

Et il planta ses dents dans la nuque qui lui faisait si envie, arrachant un gémissement de la part de son compagnon. Il suçota cette peau si tentante, l'embrassa, la mordilla, s'enivrant des soupirs du rouquin. Ses mains se baladaient sur le torse de l'autre qui se soulevait à un rythme frénétique. Ses lèvres rejoignirent celle de son homologue dans un ballet sauvage, le baiser s'approfondit et leurs gémissements se mêlaient, quémandant toujours plus. Fark brisa le baiser et prit un des tétons en bouche.

- Fark ! Qu'est-ce que tu f… Haaa !

Merde ! C'était quoi cette sensation ? Cette zone n'était pas supposée être sensible !

Pourtant ses gémissements se faisaient plus sonore et fréquent, une chaleur reconnaissable entre toute envahissait rapidement son bas ventre.

Le nordique abandonna son poste et descendit en traçant une ligne de baiser jusqu'à arriver à la lisière de son pantalon déformé par son plaisir. La panique envahi le rouquin, ça allait beaucoup trop vite !

- Fark ! Attends s'il te plait !

Mais le noiraud ne l'entendit pas, trop concentré sur sa tâche. Il commença à déposer des baisers à travers le tissu sur la hampe du plus jeune.

- Fark ! cria Hans.

Celui-ci sursauta et remonta immédiatement pour savoir quel était le problème. Il paniqua à la vue des yeux du petit prince qui se remplissait de larmes. Merde ! Il l'avait complétement flippé. Quel idiot, alors qu'il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune expérience il se jetait sur lui comme un affamé. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Pardon chaton, je t'ai fait peur. Excuse moi, murmura-t-il.

- Ça va, ça va ! s'exclama Hans, gêné de sa réaction de panique.

- Non ça ne va pas ! regarde toi, tu trembles comme une feuille. Ecoute on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

Le nordique voulu se relever mais il fut stoppé par le plus jeune.

- Je ne tremble pas de peur espèce d'idiot ! s'énerva-t-il. J'ai juste un peu paniqué c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eut accès à des ouvrages explicatifs sur les relations entre hommes.

- Alors… si tu ne trembles pas de peur… demanda doucement le noiraud.

Hans devint pivoine. Il s'agita, mal à l'aise. Il était très excité et ça en devenait douloureusement insupportable. Bien sûr Fark s'en rendit compte et souris sadiquement.

- Un petit problème ? demanda-t-il en indiquant clairement l'érection douloureuse de son partenaire.

Hans le regarda avec effarement et fini par exploser.

- Ce n'est pas un petit problème, c'est un GROS problème et si tu pouvais t'en charger au lieu de rester là comme un abruti ça m'arrangerait bien !

… mon dieu… venait-il de demander ce qu'il venait de demander ?

- A vos ordres, mon prince, ronronna le nordique.

Cette fois il descendit avec lenteur, gardant le contact visuel. Il retira doucement le pantalon de Hans et révélation son excitation. Celui-ci l'observait le souffle court, la vision de cet homme en train de déposer des baisers sur son sexe alors qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux était affolante d'excitation. Lorsque le noiraud décida de passer au stade supérieur, le jeune homme se cambra sur le lit en criant. Le traitement continua pendant plusieurs minutes où l'ex prince fut complètement perdu dans le plaisir. A tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que Fark avait commencé à le préparer pour la suite. Celui-ci se retira de son intimité et déposa des baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il quêtait les réactions du plus jeune tout en cherchant un point précis en lui.

- Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas très agréable, gémit l'autre.

- Hmm peut être cet angle alors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ch… Haaa !

- Trouvé…

Une décharge de plaisir c'était déversé sur Hans le laissant haletant. Qu… quoi ?!

- Fark ?! C'était quoi ?!

- Ça mon chaton, c'est ce qui va te faire monter au septième ciel, dit le noiraud en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Maintenant, respire à fond et détend toi.

Le nordique retira son pantalon et alla longuement embrasser son partenaire pour qu'il reste calme. Puis commença à avancer, doucement. Hans se crispa sous la douleur soudaine mais Fark parvint à le détendre à nouveau à force de caresses et de mots doux.

- ça y est chaton, ça va être plus agréable maintenant, murmura le noiraud.

- Si tu le dis, gémis difficilement Hans pas convaincu pour un sou.

- Je le dis et je le prouve.

Fark commença alors à bouger, si il se souvenait correctement c'était par ici. Un cri de pur extase d'échappa du plus jeune lorsqu'il frappa directement sa prostate. Il recommença encore et encore, leurs souffles devenaient rauques entrecoupé de gémissements sonores et les mouvements erratiques. Jusqu'au moment où ils atteignirent le septième ciel dans un cri. Terrassé par l'orgasme, Fark se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de son partenaire à bout de souffle. Avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir, une phrase franchit ses lèvres.

- Chaton, je t'aime…

Il n'osa pas regarder le rouquin, il avait peur de sa réaction. Hans avait été surpris mais s'il avait été aussi loin avec cet homme alors…

- Moi aussi, espèce d'idiot, ria-t-il.

Fark lui sauta dessus de joie et l'embrassa longuement. Le jeune homme était épuisé et s'endormis finalement dans les bras du nordique qui l'attira doucement contre lui et s'endormis à son tour.

Le soleil filtra doucement à travers la grotte alors que le jour pointait. Hans se réveilla et se redressa lentement, il sentit alors les bras de Fark qui l'enlaçait fermement, comme un enfant qui ne voulait pas lâcher son jouet. Hans ria doucement et en regardant autour de lui un sentiment puissant l'envahi. Oui, en ce moment, dans cette grotte avec ce barbare nordique qui s'avérait être l'homme de son cœur, il se sentait plus heureux et plus riche que le plus riche des rois.

FIN


End file.
